I Bruise Easily:
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: Bella is a 24 year old mother, in an abusive relationship.She soon meets the Cullen family, and gains a close relationship to a certain Mr. Edward Cullen. What happens when she finds more than friendly feelings towards him? Can they ever be together?


.:I Bruise Easily:.

Chapter One

How it use to be

Bella Pov

I remember when I first moved to Forks, Washington. I was starting my Freshman year of High School. It was supposed to be the change that my life needed. I was moving in with my Father, Charlie. Him and my Mother got a divorce when I was just a little girl. I was living with her and her new Husband Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. My Mother, Renee, had just had her first child with Phil that year. I moved in with Charlie to give Renee some space with her new daughter Lilly. It was almost painful to see Renee be so motherly to Lilly, since I practically raised myself, but I would never hold that against her. She was young when she had me, and that didn't make me love Lilly or my Mother any less.

I was the quiet type, always have been and always will be. I'm not very pretty, I'm rather plain with dark chestnut hair and dull brown eyes. I have to be the biggest klutz God ever put on this planet, and have been to the hospital too many times to count. So I never really thought I would ever find someone who accepted me for who I was. I thought I found that in Mike Newton. Mike's father, Richard Newton, was a close friend of Charlie. Richard and Charlie practically grew up together, so needless to say, Mike was over a lot while I was in High School. His mother, Karen, was a kind beautiful woman, with bleach blond hair and blue eyes. Mike looked like a male version of his Mother.

Mike and I started dating my Sophomore year, all the way through High School. While school was going on, I worked with his family at their shop, Newton's Olympic Outfitters. By the time my Senior year came around, the Newton's shop had gotten so popular with all of the tourists, they set up a chain of stores, reaching throughout the Olympic Peninsula. Once I graduated, I moved in with Mike in his apartment in Seattle.

Everything was great up until then. Mike was always very sweet, a little demanding, but nothing that caused me to worry. But as soon as I moved in with Mike, he began controlling me in everything I did. I wasn't allowed to go to College, he told me I would always have a job at one of the Outfitters, so there was no need for my education. I wasn't allowed to hang out with the friends I retained from School, I was only allowed to go out with him and his friends. I wasn't allowed to wear make-up unless we were on an outing and I had to look beautiful. Anything he found too revealing to be worn in public was then ripped off of me, and was instructed to dress more appropriately. But even then, after all of those things happened, I never thought he would raise a hand to me.

I was wrong.

Mike started to physically abuse me within a few months of living together. I wasn't allowed to contact my Father, nor was I allowed to contact my friends. I was isolated and had no where to truly go. So I did what I was told to do, when I was told to do it. Its a good thing I didn't have much self esteem in the first place, because Mike made an attempt to rip what was left of it to shreds when we were alone behind closed doors. I have been sent to the hospital, on several occasions because of his beatings. But everyone knew how clumsy I was, so it was easy for Mike to cover up. No one ever questioned him. So I never tried reaching out for help.

The only good thing that ever came from my relationship with Mike, was Mathew. Our five-year old son. Mathew, Matt for short, is the complete opposite of his father. He is well mannered and the sweetest little boy you could ask for. He has shaggy, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Matt is my little angel, he is my life. Fortunately Mathew does not know about how hostile his father is, although Mike has never laid a hand on my son, the fear of it still looms over me daily. I got pregnant with Matt when I was 19, and gave birth to him shortly after my 20th birthday. Mike was angry when he found out I was pregnant, he didn't want me to have my son. But if there was one thing I was not going to let him control, it was my decision to have Matt. I would not trade him for anything in the world.

So here I am now, standing at the counter of Newton's Outfitters in Seattle, wishing I had never laid eyes on Mike Newton. I truly hated that man. I was a twenty-four year old woman, who was trapped in an abusive relationship. Growing up I always told myself I would never be so stupid, to end up like the women who stayed with men who would strike them down. I bet the old me would laugh at what I have become today. The bruises from the night before were safely covered by my clothing. Only when Mike was very angry did he ever strike me where it would be visible.

I sat, slumped over the counter, waiting for a customer to come. It was usually pretty slow around this time of year, but the shop was never closed. I wondered if this would be what I would do for the rest of my life. Wake up, fix Mike and Matt breakfast, Drop Matt off at school, come to work for a grueling eight hours, Pick up Matt, come home, fix Mike and Matt dinner, Mike smacks me around until he is satisfied, Put Matt to bed, go to sleep on the couch, wake up and do it all over again. Was this really my life? Was this really all I could ever expect of it? Yes, I think it was. There was no way I could escape Mike. No where I could go, especially now that Charlie was remarried and had two step children and a wife living with him. Renee was too far away, with an eleven year old and a major league baseball player for a husband. Everyone around me were living their lives to the fullest, and I had days where I couldn't wait for mine to be over.

My head popped up when I heard the door swing open and a pair of footsteps walk through. A very tall, very muscular man with curly dark hair strode up to the counter with a short, quirky looking young lady, with short spiky black hair and the biggest smile I think I ever seen on someone. They were both two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I tried in vain to straighten out my wrinkled shirt as they came to a stop a the counter. I felt even more self conscious than I normally was.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen, this is my brother Emmett Cullen." The black haired girl beamed at me, I couldn't help but smile around her.

"My name is Bella, how may I help you today?"

"Well, my family and I are big camping geeks, so you will probably see us in this shop a lot." Emmett laughed and patted Alice on the head.

"Well, I am usually the one who runs the counter, so when ever you need help with anything please don't hesitate to ask." Great, I would be seeing these beautiful people often. Just what my image needs.

"Alright, Alice I'm going to look around. You can chill here if you want." Alice smiled at Emmett and nodded.

"So, Bella was it? What is there to do around here?" Alice leaned against the counter and smiled sweetly at me.

"Uh...I suppose there are clubs and things of that sort around here. But I have a five-year old son that takes up most, if not all of my time. So I might be the wrong person to ask." I laughed when her eyes brightened and her smile widened.

"Awww, you have a son? Thats so sweet! My Husband and I want to have children someday. What's his name?"

"Mathew. And I hope you and your Husband have a very nice family." I did my best to put forth a smile, but I envied this woman. I could tell just by the way her eyes shined at the mention of him, she was in love with him. I can't say I was in love with Mike, nor do I think I ever was. Now I didn't have a choice.

"Thanks, Bella." We talked for a good thirty minutes before her brother Emmett was ready to leave. Alice gave me her phone number and told me to call her sometime for us to get together. I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't allowed to use the phone.

----

When my shift ended, I hurried to the school in time to pick up Matt. He ran to my open arms when I stepped out of the car, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Most boys his age were starting to get at the stage where they didn't want their Mother hanging around so much. But my little Matt had no problem showing affection to his Mom. I loved my little boy.

"Momma, I missed you!" His tiny hand linked with mine while I lead him to the car. I buckled him in the back seat and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too baby, now what do you say we head home and get working on dinner before your Dad gets home?" Not that I could really give him an option. I tried to keep Matt in the dark about Mike. I didn't want him to know his Father was beating his Mother on a regular basis.

"Yeah! I wanna show Dad the picture I drew in class today. Can we have spaghetti for dinner tonight Momma?" I smiled at him from the rearview mirror and nodded.

"Sure thing Kiddo. We gotta stop by the store to get the supplies, you up for it?"

"Yeah!" Of course he was. He will most likely con me out of a candy bar. Little scamp.

We pulled into the store parking lot and grabbed Matt's hand before ran in front of a car. He was so full of energy. How I managed to keep up with him was beyond me. We began gathering the things we needed, Matt of course threw things in the cart that would keep him up for all hours of the night. But I didn't have the heart to deny him of a few treats. He just wouldn't get them all in one night like he thought he was.

When we got to the pasta isle, Matt tried to be helpful by grabbing the noodles, but knocked over several other boxes in the process.

"Matt!" I huffed and looked down at my son, who was pouting his lower lip at me.

"I'm sorry Momma. I was just trying to help..."

"Its alright sweetie." I smiled and ruffled his hair. How could you be mad at that? "Put the noodles in the cart and I'll clean this up Okay?" He nodded and dropped the boxes in the cart.

I bent down to grab the boxes when another hand shot out and grazed mine, picking up the box I was aiming for.

"Here, let me help you Miss." A velvety voice instructed. My head shot up to see the owner of the voice, and my heart stopped. He was lean but with a muscular build. He had a strong jawline and piercing green eyes. And his hair, it was a beautiful shade of bronze and was a complete disarray. He had to be, without a doubt, the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. His smooth luscious lips turned up into a heartbreaking smile. I couldn't find my voice, so I just gaped openly at him.

"Something wrong?" The smile never left his face as he began picking up boxes. I shook my head and helped him, setting the boxes back on the shelf.

"T-Thank you." I stammered.

"No problem Miss, I'm Edward Cullen." He held his hand out and I shook it without hesitation. He then clutched my hand and helped me up. I blushed.

"Thank you again. I'm Bella Swan. This is my son Mathew."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan, and you too Mathew." His smile was so warm and inviting...now where have I heard Cullen before...

"Its Miss actually. And its a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Cullen." Matt pulled his shy routine and hid behind me, peaking out.

"Miss Swan." He corrected. Edward chuckled and bent down to Matt's level holding his hand out to shake. "Put'er there Mathew!" Matt shyly shook his hand, still hiding behind me. Edward looked up at me and winked, pulling his hand back and shaking it in mock pain. "Ow! Thats some grip you got there Kid! You gonna beat up anyone who messes with your Mom? I'm sure you could take em'."

Matt giggled and stepped out from behind me, smiling proudly and puffing his chest up. It was adorable. "Yep! No one messes wiff my momma!"

Edward smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good, you take good care of your momma. I wouldn't wanna mess with you!" Matt beamed at him and took my hand. "You sure have a great kid, Miss Swan."

"I sure do." I smiled down at Matt. This guy likes kids? He sure was awfully sweet. Why hadn't I met him before I got entangled with Mike? Cupid must have been drunk...Or is just a mean little bastard.

"Well I hope the two of you have a good day. And remember Mathew, keep an eye out for your momma."

"I will!"

"Have a good day as well Mr. Cullen. And thanks." He winked at me again and nodded. I watched as he walked down the isle, and out of sight. I was most likely drooling by now. He likes kids, he is sweet, and unbelievably good looking? Damn...I met him too late...Not that he would be into me anyway.

Matt ended up pulling me through the toy isle. I knew Mike wouldn't like it if I spent too much at the store, but if it was for Matt he couldn't be too angry. As long as my little boy was happy, I didn't care. We finished our shopping and made it home in time for me to start dinner. Mathew was playing with his new wrestling action figure. Mike came home shortly after I had put dinner on the table. Matt was eating happily getting sauce all over his face. I would have to soak that shirt to get it clean now...

"What's for dinner?" Mike sat down at the head of the table, and I served him his meal.

"Spaghetti, Matt wanted some after school. I hope that's alright." I bit my lip, hoping Matt would finish soon. I could tell Mike was in a bad mood, just by his posture.

"I suppose it will have to be, now won't it?" I eyed him wearily and ate my dinner in quiet. Mathew hopped off his chair and scampered off into his room, to get ready for bed.

"Isabella." I hesitantly turned around. Mike only called me Isabella when he was angry. "You didn't give your hubby a kiss. What? I work all day, and I don't even get a proper welcoming?"

"S-Sorry Mike..." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. That wasn't enough for him. He pulled me down and crushed his lips to mine. His teeth scraping against my lips, biting down hard on my bottom lip. A sharp pain shot through it, and soon the salty taste of blood filled my mouth. I whimpered and pulled away. Bit mistake. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, he was obviously intoxicated. Which meant tonight would be hell.

"Clean yourself up, put the kid to bed, and meet me in the bedroom. We need to talk." Mike stood up and drunkenly found his way to the bedroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay, yaw. This is the new story I was working on. The first chapter is more of a Prologue. Now I want everyones opinion of this even sounds remotely interesting. Because to be honest, I have a plan for this story...But I'm not so sure. What do yaw think? Now...I'm only 19 and I don't have any kids of my own, so writing as a mother is a little tough..Not to mention that I don't have an editor or anything to tell me what I'm doing wrong or if it makes sence. I don't have any friends who like twilight so I'm pretty much on my own here LOL. So...Should I continue this story? Would you all like to see where this story goes? I LOVE YOU ALL! I am not giving up on Tainted Innocence! No worries! I just did this on the side...wondering if this could even go anywehere. So all you Tainted Innocence fans, have no fear. Its my number one priority to write. **

**Twilight (C) Stephanie Meyer.  
**


End file.
